


“You lied to me.”

by ragingred



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Some old ladies and moms, They're just mentioned though - kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 15:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15415767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingred/pseuds/ragingred
Summary: “You lied to me,” Tim said in – awe?





	“You lied to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, we meet again. I would just like to say that I am actually pretty uncomfortable with how this one goes but somehow I couldn't make it right?? So please forgive me. /bows.
> 
> My knowledge concerning Batman and JayTim is really limited. I'd like to call myself still very new to this fandom because the knowledge I have just came in bits and pieces from Tumblr and other fanfictions. I had read some of the comics but I'm sure it's still not enough.
> 
> If you don't like it, please don't read it or even stop reading it all together because it will be easier for the both of us that way. This fanfiction is un-beta'd and it probably has typos and grammatical errors. I apologize about that because English isn't my mother language and please be aware of OOC-ness.
> 
> I just wanted to write fluff regarding JayTim and I hope you enjoy it, even a little bit.

In his defense, Jason should’ve seen this coming.

Who couldn’t resist the urge to shop when the supermarket was holding a nearly fifty percent discount sale? Old ladies and moms, that was for sure.

Jason couldn’t believe he had to fight nearly five businesswomen just to get five cans of ground coffee. Yes, five. Because they ran out of coffee yesterday and Tim looked like a zombie without it this morning and because he would take advantage of discount sales. And actually because he wanted to surprise Tim for being the _bestest_ boyfriend ever and then get corrected by Tim because ‘bestest’ was grammatically incorrect. _The little bastard_.

And did Jason win the fight? No, he lost the fight because one of the women tipped one of the cans off and knocked the rest of them off his hands. _Fucker_. Jason was so _done_ , all he wanted was to do a nice thing for his boyfriend once in a while and _this_ was what he got? Screw this.

So Jason vowed to himself to still get Tim his precious coffee by shopping in the second cheapest super market he knew. Thankfully, it was located in a pretty secluded place in a quiet neighborhood so Jason didn’t have to fight his way into the store.

And thankfully, they were also having a discount sale. This time, the same coffee was sold fifty percent off and Jason resisted the urge to get down on his knees and thank the Gods up there for letting him buy it for a half price.

So he bought ten cans of it, it was the least he could do since he was planning to buy five cans previously. Just like that, he was in a great mood almost instantly. Jason was a man who enjoyed the little things in life, most of the time.

Once he gave the cashier the right amount of money needed to bring the cans of coffee back to his and Tim’s shared apartment, he didn’t stay long enough for the cashier girl to slide over her phone number to him.

He carried the plastic bags back to his motorcycle and took out his phone to inform Tim that he had bought the usual coffee Tim had craved. That was usually enough to lift Tim’s mood up from whatever situation he was in and Jason felt like laughing because it was so easy to make Tim happy.

Jason laughed about it nonetheless and got some weird looks from the people around him, not that he cared of course. He got on to his motorcycle and drove back home within minutes. Tim should be heading back right about now, he thought to himself as he took off his helmet.

As Jason went into the lift, he took out his phone and read Tim’s reply, saying that he would be home soon after the meeting was done. Jason had always felt proud of Tim, after all the bullshit he had been through to get here? He deserved some praise and perhaps a medal of honor or some sort.

Maybe he could give him a medal for his birthday, which would be a great idea. Sort of? He wasn’t actually sure but he could always think of other things that Tim deserved.

Jason could do a list of things Tim deserved really; one of them would be a nice hot cup of coffee. That was for sure because he had tasted one of Tim’s coffee before and he was positive that coffee shouldn’t have tasted that weird.

Actually, Jason wouldn’t know because he was a tea person, not a coffee person. Tim was an expert on the coffee stuff, Jason wouldn’t call himself an expert on teas but he knew his shit about his teas and that was enough for him really.

As Jason walked his way to the front door of their shared apartment, Jason thought of how grateful Tim would be when he saw that Jason had bought ten cans of coffee just for him. He imagined Tim’s silly smile whenever he made the coffee just right, how the light in his blue eyes seemed to shine a bit brighter in the mornings after he had his coffee, how his mouth would taste like the bitter coffee he drank, everything.

He unlocked the door and kicked it open with his foot, stepping inside and kicking it closed without a glance and stepping into the hallway, not bothering to lock it up. He could take on whoever decided to break into his and Tim’s home anyway. Taking a long inhale, he noticed how different their apartment smelled when Tim didn’t make his coffee.

It felt – weird, to put it simply. Jason had gotten used to the scent of coffee so much in their place to the point he couldn’t stand _not_ having the scent of it. Man, Tim was really doing things to him.

Just to make himself feel at home again, he brewed the coffee as per usual but this time instead of making it in the morning, he made it in the late afternoon. He added milk in Tim’s coffee to reduce the amount of caffeine so that he could sleep later on that night, hopefully Tim wouldn’t mind.

It smelled different though, the coffee and Jason had to remember the steps he usually made it just to make sure he didn’t mess up or anything. Usually the coffee didn’t smell this – _good_. Then again, if it smelled good then shouldn’t it taste good? Jason hoped so because if not, he had just wasted a cup of good coffee.

While he was pondering whether the coffee tasted good or not, he could hear the sound of the front door opening, signaling that Tim was finally home. He could hear Tim’s soft greeting of ‘I’m home’ echo throughout the apartment and not a few seconds later, Tim found him leaning back against the kitchen counter beside the coffee maker with his arms crossed on his chest.

 _That’s pretty quick_ , Jason thought inwardly.

A smile stretched itself upon Tim’s face at the sight of Jason and Jason couldn’t help but to think how adorable Tim actually was. Not that he didn’t know about it of course, but still. Jason greeted him back with an easy smile and a soft ‘welcome home’, wrapping his arms around Tim’s slender waist as the younger of the two wrapped his own arms around his neck.

Even though it was Tim who pressed his whole body flush against Jason’s, it was Jason who closed the distance stretched between their lips. He could feel the smile stretched on Tim’s lips and couldn’t help but to smile as well.

“How was work?” Jason started off, combing some stray strands away from Tim’s face.

Tim leaned into his hand, rubbing his nose against his palm like some sort of a cat. Jason smiled at his inner thought; Tim _would_ fit as a cat, that was for sure. “Tiring,” he huffed out, long thick black eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks.

Well Jason thought he looked pretty even though he was tired. “Yeah, being pretty must be tiring,” he agreed, making red splotched to appear on Tim’s cheeks.

Tim flashed him a small smile with pinched eyebrows, as if contemplating whether he should kick Jason or kiss him. Jason hoped it was the latter. Instead, Tim just ran his fingers through the white streak and curly black locks, settling his hands on the nape of his neck. Unsurprisingly, it made chills ran down his spine.

“Then _you_ must be exhausted,” was all Tim said and Jason could feel the burning sensation on his cheeks, ears, and neck. Fuck, Tim was _smooth_.

Jason frowned at him, not without a feral grin. “Touché,” he mused. “Anyway, coffee?” he cocked one of his eyebrows as he offered the steaming cup of coffee in front of Tim.

Tim brightened up at this, such a simple man. “I smelled it all the way from the front door, are you sure this is my regular coffee?” the shorter man questioned with a playful smile.

Okay, _that_ was enough to make Jason a little anxious. “Pretty sure? Shit, Tim I don’t know,” he ran a hand through his hair, “It was on a discount sale and I remembered that you look like a zombie when you don’t have your morning coffee and–” his rambling was cut-off by a pair of familiar soft lips silencing him.

Jason took a deep breath when Tim pulled away, “Sorry,” he mumbled softly, a small wince adorning his facial features. “Well, it _doesn’t_ smell like the usual coffee I drink,” he frowned whilst sniffing the mug.

“But it smells amazing so I’m sure it tastes great,” Tim reassures with a smile and leaned in to kiss the corner of Jason’s lips.

Tim just knew what to say to calm him, really. Jason watched as Tim took a sip of the coffee and his eyes widened comically. Waiting for an answer from Tim felt like he was on Gotham’s next top idol or something. Nerve-wracking.

“Jason, mind if I look at the can of coffee you bought?” Tim sounded neutral and Jason was sure it was a good sign. Kind of?

It took a while for Jason to understand what Tim meant because he was trying to reassure himself that Tim _probably_ wouldn’t leave him if he bought the wrong coffee. Not to mention it was actually ten cans of coffee. Jason winced internally.

After taking the said coffee can away from the cabinet and thrusting it into Tim’s awaiting hand, Jason swore the moment Tim gasped, he just lost ten years off his life span.

“You lied to me,” Tim said in – awe?

Either way it was enough for Jason to curse every single being still breathing on earth minus Tim. “ _Fuck_ – I fucked up didn’t I? Shit Tim, I’m so sorry,” he was running a hand through his hair again with a wince but Tim stopped him.

The warmth of Tim’s hand on his wrist was enough to stop his rambling. “Jason, you genius idiot–”

“Uh, pretty sure that’s not right, Tim.”

“You bought a premium quality coffee,” Jason was ninety percent sure Tim had tears in his eyes.

Jason let go of the breath he didn’t realize he was holding. It was as if the weight was lifted off his shoulders. “Okay, so it’s a good thing then?” he scratched his cheek, still unsure.

Tim kissed him fully on the lips then, Jason could taste the coffee on his lips. “It’s a _great_ thing, Jay,” he said breathlessly, a fond smile on his lips. “I love you so much, with or without the coffee” the corners of Tim’s eyes were crinkling; Jason thought he had been blinded by his smile.

“Shit baby bird, I’m glad you like it,” Jason laughed rather breathlessly and grinned at him.

“Sorry for making you – you know,” Tim gestured to him wildly with his hands with a small grimace, Jason held back the urge to laugh at how adorably dumb he looked. “It wasn’t intentional,” he gave a small bob of his head.

“I know it wasn’t, Timmy,” he ruffled the younger man’s black locks with a lopsided smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters, I only own the plot and my writing style. The idea itself is from Tumblr actually, it has 80 sentences of fluff prompts and I have had written some of them, all I need to do is just re-read them before I post them and there are probably several mistakes I missed along the way. 
> 
> I hope I portrayed them well, if not, feel free to tell me through the comment section. Well, honestly speaking, in case you feel or notice that something is weird or inaccurate, please do inform me. I am very nervous so please be gentle with me.
> 
> Critiques, bookmarks, comments, kudos, basically anything is very highly appreciated.
> 
> Let's meet again in another fanfiction!


End file.
